The present disclosure relates generally to solenoid couplings, and more particularly to a coupling for a solenoid and a lead frame.
Conventional electrical connections for a solenoid have used a direct plug-in or bayonet-type connection. Conventional solenoids sometimes fail to maintain in proper connection and alignment due to vibrations and other forces that cause the solenoid to be decoupled from the lead frame.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved coupling for a solenoid and lead frame.